


Super Powers

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has super powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Powers

  
Merlin coiled power in his haunches, bunched his muscles and launched. Free of the tree’s confines, he spread his wings, feathers ruffled by rushing wind. Soaring, he peered down onto fields, spying tasty treats -- mice, voles, and even a rabbit. He dove, reveling in the speed -- the rush.  
  
Telescoping in, gaze glued on prey, he flattened out of the dive, skimming along tall grass. He stretched horny talons, opened his beak, ready to grasp and munch.  
  
A hand grasped his shoulder, shaking it. “Wake up. Come on superboy! First day of school. You don’t want to be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on LJ here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/13288.html)


End file.
